Na floresta escura
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: “E quando ele é seu inimigo? Você poderia capturá-lo quando sua maior vontade é beijá-lo? RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART. Neji e Tenten. Categoria Hetero. Número 26.”


Seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam vidrados, focados em algum lugar muito longe

Seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam vidrados, focados em algum lugar muito longe. Absolutamente inertes.

-Mitsashi, você está bem? – Perguntou profissionalmente uma das vozes de trás de máscaras ANBU. Cuja dona, assim como a própria Tenten, saltava entre as árvores numa velocidade inumana em direção ao seu destino.

Tenten assentiu debilmente com sua expressão vazia escondida atrás da máscara de gato, e apressou o passo para evitar outras reclamações futuras.

Era hora do crepúsculo, então fazia pouco mais de 6 horas que o trio ANBU corria, mas Tenten não se sentia cansada.

Ainda estava um tanto ausente de seu corpo...Anestesiada, essa é a palavra.

Pensando agora, mal podia acreditar que foi somente na manhã anterior que o mensageiro da ANBU apareceu em sua casa, dizendo que se dirigisse ao escritório do Hokage.

Foi também somente nessa manhã anterior, que o simples olhar do 6º Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, confirmou os pressentimentos que a vinham atormentando nos últimos dias.

Nesse momento, correndo em direção do seu amado assassino, agora essas 24hrs passadas não passavam de um borrão difuso e distante para Tenten. Um fantasmagórico pesadelo:

_-Pode entrar. – Disse Naruto ao sentir o chakra em frente à porta de seu escritório._

_Tenten entrou, encontrando Naruto de costas, olhando para a Vila por uma das grandes janelas de sua sala. Mesmo um ano depois da sucessão, ainda era estranho para a ANBU ver aquele rapaz de apenas 18 anos, só um ano mais jovem que ela, como sucessor da Vila. _

_No momento em que Naruto virou-se para ela, e aqueles olhos pesarosos azuis a fitaram com uma intensidade profunda, o coração da morena disparou._

_-É sobre Neji, certo? Vocês tiveram notícias da missão?!_

_Seu tom era urgente, e as palavras saíram sem que ela pensasse. Levou uma mão à boca, temendo ter sido desrespeitosa com o Hokage, mas Naruto não pareceu se importar. Somente assentiu vagarosamente._

_Não só Naruto, mas como a maioria dos shinobis que tinham acesso à informações mais secretas, sabia o que tanto preocupava Tenten: A equipe ANBU liderada por Hyuuga Neji, encontrava-se desaparecida há mais de duas semanas, depois de ser escalada para uma missão nível S num vilarejo que estava se formando, e tinha características especialmente hostis: a Vila do Vulcão. _

_Havia uma forte suspeita de que a Vila do Vulcão estivesse formando um exército shinobi muito poderoso, e a missão da equipe de Neji era investigar, tentando infiltrar-se nos civis de lá._

_Em si, não parecia ser uma missão difícil, mas o nível dos ninjas de lá era alarmantemente alto, como Tenten lembrou à Neji um dia antes da viagem dele. Mas, como sempre, ele não a ouviu. Como sempre, ele deu de ombros e continuou comendo seu lamén, como sempre..._

_-Como sempre..._

_Agora Tenten deixava seus pensamentos se externarem em murmúrios quase inaudíveis, enquanto caía de joelhos no escritório de Naruto, e lágrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos castanhos._

_-Neji, o que você foi fazer..._

_Sua voz era só um fio, mas Naruto a ouviu, e com uma expressão confusa e alarmada agachou-se na frente de Tenten, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, firmemente:_

_-Acalme-se, Tenten. Não é isso que você está pensando. Neji não está ferido ou machucado, nada assim aconteceu com ele._

_Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, fungando, confusa:_

_-Como assim? O que, então..._

_-Neji se juntou aos inimigos._

_Tenten estreitou os olhos, confusa. Não, isso estava errado. Era impossível, surreal até._

_A morena riu nervosamente com o absurdo da idéia: Neji nunca se juntaria à inimigos. Ele era o Sr. "Regras e Fazer Tudo Certo". Ele nunca, jamais, possivelmente poderia trair Konoha. – Pensava ela ainda. –Ele não era um traidor como o garoto Uchiha. – E Tenten agradeceu por não ter dito isso em voz alta na frente de Naruto._

_-Vocês estão enganados... – Começou a morena, negando debilmente com a cabeça. –A informação está errada, quem-_

_-O último grupo de resgate à equipe de Neji chegou essa madrugada, trazendo os outros componentes da antiga equipe dele. Eles mesmos disseram que foram pegos em cativeiro, e lá, ao descobrirem a Kekkei Genkai de Neji, ele conseguiu um acordo para ficar do lado deles, e agora, está comandando o exército inimigo._

_Os olhos de Tenten arregalaram-se em descrença:_

_-Neji odeia sua Kekkei Genkai. Ele nunca a usaria como vantagem... – Só agora a idéia de quão absurda e injusta essa acusação era começava a serpentear a mente de Tenten. Mais que isso: Começava a indigná-la! Como ousavam insinuar que seu amigo sempre tão justo tinha cometido algo tão absurdo?! –Eu não acredito que vocês podem estar sequer supondo algo assim! Tem que ter outra explicação para isso, tem certeza que eles não entenderam errado, ou..._

_-Eles viram com seus próprios olhos, Tenten. Neji está liderando o exército da Vila do Vulcão._

_As palavras saíram lentamente, e Tenten não pôde duvidar daquele tom. Naruto estava mortalmente sério em todas as palavras, e ele não falaria daquele jeito se não tivesse certeza do que estava afirmando – Disso Tenten sabia._

_Sua boca ficou entreaberta, em choque. Uma idéia tão impensável assim... Neji, traindo Konoha? E agora, era real._

_O silêncio perdurou durante uns dois minutos, até a moça finalmente levantar-se, com uma expressão visivelmente mais séria e vazia:_

_-E você me chamou aqui para ir na missão de... – As palavras entalaram um pouco em sua garganta. -...Captura?_

_Naruto suspirou, indo para trás de sua mesa:_

_-Desculpe, Tenten, eu sei que você é a pessoa que eu realmente não devia chamar, mas com a Guerra, todos os grupos ANBU estão..._

_-Não, Sr. Hokage. – Tenten o interrompeu com uma formalidade inesperada. – Eu sou uma kunoichi, e não devo deixar emoções se interporem em meu trabalho. Por favor, me dê as coordenadas da missão. _

_E colocou no rosto a máscara de gato para que o Hokage não visse as tímidas lágrimas que agora brotavam em seus olhos. _

-Tem certeza que ele foi visto por aqui?

Perguntou Tenten, e Inuzuka Kiba assentiu, enquanto farejava o chão da floresta escura perto da clareira onde Ino montava o precário acampamento.

-Vamos só fazer um repouso rápido. – Lembrou a Yamanaka, também extremamente alerta. Foi um grupo de ANBU's incomum esse que o Hokage requisitou, mas como ele mesmo disse à Tenten, não havia muitas opções.

-É sua vez de patrulhar, Mitsashi – Avisou Kiba, que era o líder do grupo improvisado, e Tenten assentiu. Era a primeira pausa que o grupo fazia em horas, e embora ela ainda parecesse estar anestesiada, os companheiros estavam visivelmente exaustos.

Ela assentiu, e depois de pegar o equipamento de comunicação, e combinar onde se encontrariam 2 horas depois, ela partiu por dentro da floresta escura.

Tenten sentia o vento cortando sua pele. Corria tão rápido pela floresta quanto não achou que seus pés fossem capazes. Mas mesmo, assim, a velocidade de seu corpo não se comparava à do seu coração.

Agora, sozinha, pôde tirar a máscara, e as lágrimas que foram congeladas por essas horas, começaram a escorrer sem controle.

"Por que... como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?"

Mordeu o lábio, tentando controlar a expressão do rosto.

Pelo incrível que pareça, o que mais indignava a morena não era o fato de Neji ter traído a vila em si, e sim o fato de que ele fez isso, sem se preocupar nem um pouco com o que aconteceria com ela: Como ela se sentiria, o que ela pensaria dele.

Era um pensamento egoísta e irracional, mas era assim que seu amor por incondicional pelo Hyuuga sempre foi: irracional.

Parou sobre um tronco de árvore, ofegante.

-Você tem que se controlar. – Disse severamente a si mesma. –O que ele diria se lhe visse assim, hein?

Perguntou-se baixinho com um sorriso amargo. Deu uma olhada ao redor, tentado imaginar o quanto tinha se desviado da rota de patrulha, em sua corrida louca.

Tudo era escuro, e pela lua, deduziu que era plena madrugada. O único som ao seu redor era o farfalhar de folhas e os grilos altos.

-Que besteira eu fui fazer... – Tenten pressionou o osso do nariz, ainda sentada no tronco da árvore, pensando na irresponsabilidade de seu ato, quando uma risada baixa ecoou irrompendo o quase silêncio ao seu redor.

Um calafrio forte percorreu-lhe a espinha, e seu corpo ficou rígido, enquanto uma mão automaticamente se pôs dentro da bolsinha de armas ninja, agarrando com força uma shuriken.

Tinha que ser cuidadosa em seus movimentos. Não sentia nenhum chakra, mas isso somente a deixou mais alerta, pois provavelmente significava que seu inimigo era capaz de camuflar a presença.

"Chega de imprudências", estava levando à mão para o botão de alerta do comunicador, quando sua mão direito foi subitamente laçada por uma corda ninja. Tenten mal pôde perceber o movimento, e a esquerda também estava laçada. Logo, a kunoichi estava inteiramente amarrada na árvore em que alguns segundos antes, descansava.

-E quanto à pergunta anterior... – Disse a voz gélida e rouca. – Ele provavelmente diria que você é uma tola, e não deveria ir em missões que não pode cumprir.

A kunoichi gelou, mas passaram-se somente alguns segundos até que o choque de ouvir aquela voz, se transformasse em ultraje:

"Pensar que pegariam uma ANBU com um truque tão básico."

Contraiu os lábios, agradecendo internamente por não precisar mais das mãos para executar esse jutsu.

-KAI!

Falou alto, apertando os olhos. Mas quando os abriu, o cenário continuava o mesmo, e ela continuava amarrada.

Franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa:

-KAI!

Repetiu, mas o efeito foi o mesmo.

"Não é possível, como..."

-Parece que você ainda não entendeu o que está acontecendo. – Disse a voz macia que vinha não sabe-se de onde. – É por causa de displicências assim que nosso time sempre se metia em problemas.

Agora, a voz assumira um tom desaprovador.

-Uma ANBU confundindo realidade com genjutsu...Realmente, você me aborrece às vezes, Tenten.

Não era possível. Nenhuma ilusão podia aproximar-se tanto assim daquele jeito prepotente e presunçoso de falar. Mas a idéia de o próprio Neji estar lá era tão absurda... Tenten lembrou-se então que nas últimas horas nenhuma idéia podia ser tão absurda a ponto de não ser real.

-Neji...?

Perguntou bobamente a garota para só depois de falar, perceber como tinha soado infantil.

-Tenten, me responda seriamente. O que você achava que ia conseguir vindo nessa missão?

A voz agora estava mais localizada. Tenten pôde ouvir que vinha exatamente de trás de onde ela estava amarrada, se ela estivesse correta, ele deveria estar sentado no galho imediatamente do outro lado de onde ela estava. Apesar do coração batendo descontroladamente rápido, a kunoichi conseguiu se concentrar para fazer o que soou mais coerente naquele momento absurdo: Responde-lo.

-Vim fazer o que me foi incumbido, não é óbvio? Capturar o traidor Hyuuga Neji.

Seu tom era debochado. Quase como o tom das provocações que ela fazia para irritá-lo até algumas semanas atrás.

Tenten quase pôde vê-lo sorrir debochado, do outro lado da árvore.

-Infelizmente não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele está. Você poderia me ajudar?

Seu tom era falsamente curioso. Tenten descobria agora que era divertido e agradável, de um modo doentio, brincar com essa suposta ilusão de Neji.

-E o que te faz pensar que não sou ele?

A kunoichi sorriu: - Neji nunca seria tão leve assim. – E logo, uma súbita vontade de chorar lhe dominou, fazendo-a acordar daquela idéia absurda de brincar com a ilusão de Neji.

Murmurou baixo algumas palavras que a pessoa com quem conversava reconheceu:

-Você não vai se livrar disso com simples jutsus de desamarrar cordas. Você acha que eu seria tão irresponsável assim?

Aos poucos, a gravidade de sua situação começou a lhe acometer:

Estava presa pelo inimigo. – Seja lá ele quem fosse. E ela tinha bastante certeza de que não era Neji. Lutou contra o desespero que ameaçava chegar.

Revendo mentalmente suas opções, abaixou a cabeça para tentar pegar com a boca um dos selos que guardava no decote da blusa, quando uma mão fria segurou suavemente seu pescoço:

-Calma aí. O que eu preciso fazer para ter uma conversa sem que você tente fugir ou me matar?

A respiração de Tenten parou. A voz podia ser imitada, o jeito presunçoso também, mas o toque? O toque firme mas suave, gelado e áspero de Neji... Um genjutsu poderia ser tão bem feito assim?

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, a voz baixa respondeu, dessa vez em seu ouvido:

-Eu não sou um genjutsu, Tenten. Não temos muito tempo até que você entenda isso.

Sua respiração falhou novamente. Agora, sentindo aquele cabelo macio roçando em seu ombro, nem sua lógica mais irracional conseguiu negar que aquele era Hyuuga Neji.

-O que... O que você... – O esforço de Tenten agora limitava-se a tentar não hiperventilar. –O que você está tentando fazer.

-Será que não é óbvio? – Disse a voz, agora urgente em seu ouvido. – Estou tentado conversar, mas você tem que cooperar, certo?

Tenten assentiu com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Podia sentir claramente o rosto que falava logo atrás de si, mas devido ao modo como estava presa na árvore pelas linhas ninja, não podia virar a cabeça o suficiente para encara-lo.

-Ótimo, então vamos fazer tudo ficar mais fácil...

-O...O que você está fazendo?!

Perguntou a voz falha de Tenten ao ouvir um barulho de pano rasgando e em seguido, algo tapando-lhe a visão.

-Você não vai querer mentir quando aquele garoto Inuzuka lhe perguntar se você _me viu, _certo?

Ela murmurou algo afirmativamente, sem muita convicção. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas agora tinha certeza que aquele era Neji. Como possivelmente ele poderia representar um perigo para ela?

-Pronto, agora isso fica mais fácil.

Tenten pôde perceber pelo movimento, que agora ele estava sentado em frente a ela, no mesmo tronco de árvore.

Neji a fitou, por alguns segundos, uma expressão distante e angustiada que ele ficou aliviado dele ela não poder ver, devido à venda nos olhos.

-Não temos muito tempo...

Ele olhou dos lados. Tinha coisas a explicar. A ela, exclusivamente ela, e sabia que a qualquer momento tudo que ele esteve cultivando podia ir por água abaixo se outra pessoa o visse ali.

-Não temos muito tempo para quê, Neji? – Agora, que ela sabia que era ele lá, tudo o que esteve ruminando no último dia estava surgindo inevitavelmente. – Para você me dizer por que traiu a vila? Para você dizer por que _me_ traiu? O por que de ter fugido covardemente, de ter abandonado seus amigos. De ter sido um covarde. Sim, é isso que você é, Hyuuga Neji, um covarde.

Agora sua voz estava cheia de rancor, e não teve medo quando sentiu aquela respiração bem mais próxima à sua e a voz gelada e cortante que parecia ainda mais áspera:

-Não me chame de covarde, Tenten.

Mesmo com toda a raiva, seu estômago revirou numa sensação de desconforto estranha. Aquela respiração tão perto da sua, como jamais estivera antes, os braços dele, que apoiavam-se ao lado do tronco dela para poder chegar tão perto, os cabelos roçando nos ombros dela. Tenten agradeceu intimamente por estar amarrada, assim não teria que arcar com as conseqüências dos atos inescrupulosos que suas mãos poderiam fazer, se estivessem soltas.

-Você _é _um covarde, Neji.

-E você é uma fraca que não sabe de nada... – Sua voz parecia particularmente ressentida agora.

-Não me chame de fraca, Neji...

Embora tentasse parecer firme, sua voz saiu mais falha do que imaginava.

-O que você vai fazer? Me atacar com esses pulsos presos?

Perguntou mais ofegante, segurando os pulsos amarrados pelas linhas ninja.

A pele de Tenten se arrepiou ao mais sutil toque, e Neji sorriu sutilmente ao ver os pêlos eriçados. Seu rosto pareceu torturado por um momento em dúvida, para em seguida suspirar derrotado.

-Uma vez só...Não pode fazer tanto mal...

Tenten não entendeu as palavras sem sentido até sentiu aquele hálito embriagante há menos de dois centímetros de sua boca. Se estivesse consciente de seus atos, teria perguntado o que ele estava fazendo, mas somente conseguiu avançar o rosto o máximo que as cordas de seu tórax a deixaram, para acabar com a distância, encontrando os lábios gelados e úmidos do Hyuuga.

O cheiro de canela embriagante, os lábios frios que ela nunca antes tinha tocado, a não ser em sonhos, e aquele toque de mãos inumano, que ainda seguravam seus pulsos, eliminaram todo e qualquer resto de dúvida de que aquele realmente fosse Hyuuga Neji.

Depois de alguns segundos no beijo inicial, a voz ofegante de Tenten conseguiu encontrar um tom quase debochado:

-E agora? Será que você pode me desamarrar?

Antes que ela percebesse, as cordas ninja já estavam soltas, e antes que pudesse coordenar as mãos até para tirar a venda, estas já estavam enterradas no cabelo de Neji, que ela percebeu estar solto. As dele, percorriam as costas irritantemente cobertas de Tenten.

O grosso galho de árvore realmente não era o lugar mais confortável para isso, mas no momento era o ideal.

Os dois começaram outro beijo, mais ávido dessa vez. Não só estavam experimentando o que queriam há muito tempo, como estavam deparados com a possibilidade de isso não ser possível novamente.

A boca gelada de Neji desceu para a garganta de Tenten, e em seguida para a curva do seu pescoço, para mais uma vez deparar-se com seu incômodo uniforme shinobi.

As mãos dele suavemente colocaram-se sobre o fecho lateral da roupa, quando Tenten aproveitou para levar as próprias mãos à venda que tapava-lhe a vista. Queria que esse momento fosse o mais real possível, não que ainda duvidasse que aquele era Neji. No entanto, quando estava prestes a desamarrar o laço que estava em torno de seus olhos, sentiu novamente aquelas algemas frias em seus pulsos:

-A venda não...Eu falei sério mais cedo.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. Que seja, para o diabos com "realidade", quando se estava dando uns amassos com Hyuuga Neji...

Antes que Tenten percebesse, a parte superior de sua roupa já estava em algum lugar lá embaixo, no chão, e agora as mãos longas e gentis de Neji traçavam o contorno curvo da cintura da Mitsashi.

Reconhecendo a injustiça da situação, Tenten ocupou-se de também livrar-se da blusa de Neji. Tarefa que não requereu os olhos para ser executada.

Quando Neji percebeu o rumo que isso estava tomando, sussurrou um "Espere" nos ouvidos dela, causando ainda mais arrepios, e a segurou pela cintura, saltando árvore abaixo, e a deitando gentilmente no desconfortável chão cheio de folhas da floresta.

Ela agradeceu internamente pela facilidade da situação agora, e suas mãos voltaram a traçar os contornos das costas largas – e finalmente nuas – do Hyuuga, enquanto a boca dele ainda se ocupava de deixar a dela sem fôlego.

Por um momento, a boca de Neji se afastou, fazendo a garota soltar um sutil gemido de desaprovação, mas em seguida ele levou-a para a orelha dela, para explicar em sussurros, o que ele para início de conversa, deveria ter lhe dito:

-Escuta, eu não traí Konoha... – Sua voz estava ofegante, e Tenten podia sentir que ele estava tão sem fôlego quanto ela naquele momento, mas isso era algo que ele _tinha_ que dizer. –Eu tenho um plano... – Ele continuava a falar enquanto sua mão, que ainda na cintura dela, subia aos poucos até a curva do seio de Tenten, fazendo voltas nas redondezas de seu mamilo esquerdo, com muito cuidado. –Eu vou voltar, mas antes eu tenho que... Eu tenho que acabar com isso...

Sua boca fez uma pausa da explicação para uma leve mordida na orelha da Mitsashi, que fez ela morder o lábio inferior, para conter um suspiro.

Neji continuou:

-Ninguém pode saber disso, nem Konoha, nem...nem ninguém. Eu tenho que fazer as coisas do meu jeito...

Ele parecia mais aflito agora, na explicação, o que acabava fazendo suas mãos mais urgentes no seio da Mitsashi, a fazendo arquear as costas, apertando os olhos por debaixo da venda.

-Se eu não fingisse aquilo eles iriam...matar todos nós...Eu preciso que você acredite em mim, Tenten...Eu não traí Konoha, eu não_ te_ traí, ninguém pode saber, mas eu tinha que _te_ dizer...eu só preciso de algumas semanas, talvez meses, e...

-Psst... – A voz de Tenten parecia lutar para sair em palavras, e não em gemidos ou suspiros:

-Eu já entendi, Neji...

Ele sorriu aliviado, e voltou a se dedicar integralmente aos carinhos.

Os beijos, os toques, as leves mordidas alternadas, dadas tanto por ele, como por ela.

Logo, estavam os dois totalmente despidos na floresta fria.

Neji segurou os quadris dela, e ele tinha as unhas enterradas em seus ombros, enquanto arqueava as costas, contendo os gritos que expressariam seu estado de absurdo e incontrolável prazer.

Eles se moveram juntos por alguns momentos, com leves gemidos que escapavam irremediavelmente, quando ela enterrou as unhas com mais força nos ombros dele, deixando escapar um grito que ecoou pela noite, e ele desabou sobre ela, exausto e com uma expressão de perfeita serenidade.

Respiraram com dificuldade juntos, para só então ele murmurar em seu ouvido:

-Você acha que pode me esperar...Enquanto eu resolvo tudo isso?

-Eu não faria outra coisa...

Ela murmurou com firmeza, descansando a cabeça sobre aquele peito nu, geladamente reconfortante.

De um jeito ou de outro, se eles ficassem juntos, tudo daria certo.


End file.
